Daddy's Personnel
by lizteroid
Summary: Brarl.


_Author's Note::_ A Brarl (Bree/Karl) fic, written from Bree's POV. Meeting Karl's son Evan. Set in S5.

* * *

Waking up in his arms, I came face to face with the son, that unimpressed angelic face stared back at me, it was Evan. Naturally, I gave the boy a smile before I looked up at his father, who happened to be still in deep and peacefully slumber, Evan looked to me and it soon became apparent as to why; I was undeniably exposing myself to him. How of me! Of course, I immediately clutched the blanket around my naked torso like it was some life raft, and with all the sudden movement I'd made, I looked up at Karl, he hadn't even so much as flinched.

I give a sigh and Evan's still staring at me, I see why MJ Delfino didn't like this boy, I can certainly imagine Evan picking up that dead squirrel and chasing after sweet, adorable MJ and clocking him over the head with it. So, now I used my initiative and I ever so tactfully reached for Karl's shirt and boxers, I dressed them under the blanket, trying my best to nudge Karl, hoping to wake him, but no, he was such a heavy sleeper. Anyway, so I rolled out of the bed and smiled to Evan as those eyes burned into mine, it was definitely uncomfortable for me, I had no idea what to do except take Evan downstairs to get him some breakfast.

"Why were you in bed with my daddy?" he asked me.

Shit! What the hell do I say back to that?! How do I know if Karl's told him about me or if I was supposed to be seen by Evan?

"Hey buddy"

Heaven! Saved by him. Wow...! Drooooool...anyway, I gasped when I turned to find Karl standing there in his boxers, just his boxers, obviously just woken up because of the lack of warmth beside him under the blanket, he looked absolutely divine in one of those Adonis type of ways.

"I see you've met Bree" Karl said to his son as I stood there pouring Evan a beaker of breakfast juice before spilling it over the counter, overflowing the beaker because I'd been staring at Karl too long, remembering last night, feeling that body pressed tight against mine, those lips along my neck, the way he...

"Yes she was in your bed..."

"We had a sleepover, like when you went to MJ's" Karl smiled to his son, then winked to me, causing me to blush.

"I saw her boo..."

"Evan! Do you want some waffles for breakfast?" I jumped in. I could see Karl's smirk broadening as his son almost confessed to seeing my breasts. Not. Good.

Karl pulled his son away and smiled to him as he made him sit down at the table before he kneeled and placed a hand on Evan's shoulder, "Hey look, since mommy left, daddy's been lonely" Evan gave a soft nod, "So that's why Bree's been staying with daddy, she makes me very happy buddy and she's a stunner isn't she? Not like those other uggo's I get in my office, Bree's a good woman Evan, and I want you to be good to her, understood?"

It was at that moment, I felt my heart was going crazy for Karl, if he had been alone, I would have jumped his bones like I did after Mike's wedding when Orson was passed out in some hedge somewhere. Who the hell was this man? For something, he was not the Karl as he had been when he had been around in the past, he was now a reformed man, like a born-again Christian, minus the church going and confessionals. I looked to Evan and saw he didn't seem to be too impressed with and his father.

"Did you and Bree have sex?" the boy questioned.

Karl chuckled and gave a little nod, my eyes widened. This kid was bright. Too bright. He was like Juanita almost except Evan seemed to be a possessed child, Mike had joked with Katherine after the sleepover that Evan could have been cast in the movie The Omen as the kid Damian...okay, that was mean. This boy couldn't be that bad could he? Of course there had been the drawings he'd done in school, Susan had told us girls...oh no! Was he going to grow up to be a man like Rex?!

"Bree...?" Karl seemed to be calling me.

I looked over to Karl with raised brows, "Uhm, yeah?"

"You're staying over tonight again right? Evan wants you to read him a bedtime story...how are you on Stephen King novels...?"

**End.**


End file.
